Girls Last Time/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: DC Super Hero Girls”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby and the gang meets the DC Super Hero Girls. Driving to Metropolis (Shaggy and Scooby are driving in the Mystery Machine to Metropolis for a day) '''Shaggy: '''Man, Scoob, old buddy, This is my favorite place that we get to go while the rest of the gang is off looking for ghosts. We get to see them how the girls doing. '''Scooby: '''Yeah. '''Shaggy: I wonder what they're up to this afternoon? Scooby: I dunno. Shaggy: Lets go to their place and find out. (While continuing to drive the Mystery Machine, Shaggy and Scooby see Solomon Grundy heading straight for them, scaring them as they scream) Scooby and Shaggy: Solomon Grundy! Harley's mistake Dark Opal appeared Dark Opal: Hello, girls! Wonder Woman: Dark Opal! Shaggy: Zoinks! We've gotta hide! Shaggy found a clue Harley's past Wonder Woman's truth about Lorcan (Wonder Woman's flying through Metropolis to find Harley but she couldn't find her, so she sits down on the building Wonder Woman: I know Lorcan but, i didn't mean to hurt him. Two days before his death, he arrived to Superhero High for a good visit. (Flashback begins two days before Lorcan's death, Lorcan was visiting Metropolis to see the girls. He discovers that everyone at Super Hero High has a mean side. He goes to Principal Waller to see what's going on. He's later been stopped by Wonder Woman who's using the lasso of truth on him) 'Wonder Woman: '''What are you doing here? '''Lorcan: ' I need to go to Principal Waller to talk. (Lorcan runs to the principal's office to avoid Supergirl's attack on him, Batgirl tries to grapple him but she missed and sees Principal Waller) 'Lorcan: '''Waller, what's going on? '''Principal Waller: '''What do you think? Red Krypomite makes everyone not nice. '''Lorcan: '''I'm here to see you guys but, not like this. '''Principal Waller: '''Well guess what, Thanks to you in the christmas battle, i'm planning on reviving Alexander Senior by approving him to seek revenge on you. (Lorcan was shocked after what she said and run out of the school) '''Principal Waller: ' And remember this, you'll be dead in two days, Lorcan! DO YOU HEAR ME !!! YOU'LL BE DEAD IN TWO DAYS! (The flashback cuts to two days later when Lorcan died in the clock tower, Principal Waller arrived and sees the body) '''Principal Waller: '''I'm sorry, Lorcan. I am sorry. (The flashback ends with Wonder Woman's looking at the sky) '''Wonder Woman: '''I can't believe he's... gone, all because of me. I'm sorry, Lorcan. I shouldn't have been mean to you. Harley's future The Superhero Girls vs Dark Opal Saying Goodbye (Shaggy and Scooby are saying goodbye to the Girls) '''Wonder Woman: '''Are you sure you don't want to stay? '''Shaggy: '''We have to meet up with the gang at vegas so, sorry. '''Batgirl: '''We understand and hey, Lorcan will be very proud of you, guys. '''Scooby: '''He will be proud. '''The Girls except Harley: '''Goodbye! '''Shaggy and Scooby: '''Goodbye! (The Mystery Machine drives out of Meptropolis, Harley has a plan.) '''Shaggy: '''Looks like we're heading off to meet up with the gang in Las Vegas now, Scoob! '''Scooby: '''Yeah. SCOOBY DOOBY DOO! (Just then, Harley sneaks out of Super Hero High with her bag and goes to her motorbike) '''Harley: '''Okay, first stop, Las Vegas. (Harley rides off to Las Vegas) (End of Episode) Category:Transcripts Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas